


Мудаки, алкоголики, тунеядцы

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [10]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Об алкоголиках, и тех, кто их находит.
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мудаки, алкоголики, тунеядцы

— Мудаки! — прошипел Хартли, захлопывая дверь с очень громким звуком и жестоко игнорируя ответные стоны.  
— Тунеяды! — процедил он, пинув попавшуяся под ноги полосатую рубашку и продолжая жестоко игнорировать раздавшийся с стороны падения шум.  
— Алкоголики!  
— Мы не Лен! — жалобно прервал его вытянувшийся на диване Джесси. Ну да, молоть языком этот идиот мог в любом состоянии, как и пытаться разжалобить собеседника воспалёнными синими глазами и безвольно свесившейся вниз рукой. Но Хартли был злобной сукой и не попадался на это мошенничество.  
— Бляди! — приголубил он в завершение.  
— Вайзи там, — промямлил Джесси, ковульсивно дёрнувшись в абстрактном направлении.


End file.
